La Reine du mauvais timing
by dj3ssii3
Summary: One-shot. Alors qu'elle finit de ranger la réserve, Margot remarque que Tilly -qui l'attend pour aller déjeuner- est bien trop silencieuse. Elle finit par lui raconter ce que lui a dit Eloïse Gardener. Heureusement Margot est là pour trouver les mots justes. Madarcher


**Note de l'auteur :** _à en croire OUAT, Margot et Tilly, alors sous l'emprise de la malédiction, ne se sont pas embrassées. Mais je me suis dit qu'on ne sait pas tout et qu'à l'approche des événements de l'épisode [7x20]…_

[7x19]

\- Je te trouve bien silencieuse aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Margot à Tilly.

Cette dernière n'avait pipé mot depuis qu'elle s'était installée, jambes croisées, sur l'un des tonneaux de la réserve.

\- Je te regarde faire, c'est tout, donna-t-elle comme explication en haussant les épaules. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

\- C'est gentil mais oui, je suis sûre, la remercia-t-elle en souriant. Ça fait partie de mon boulot après tout. Et puis, j'ai bientôt fini, ajouta-t-elle en rangeant une énième bouteille.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit simplement la blonde, le regard perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées.

Cela confirma ce que pensait Margot depuis plusieurs minutes : quelque chose n'allait pas avec Tilly.

D'abord, quand elle était venue la chercher pour qu'elles passent leur pause déjeuner ensemble, son sourire n'avait pas semblé aussi authentique que d'habitude. Puis, quand la jeune barmaid lui avait annoncé qu'elle devait encore ranger la réserve et ne pouvait donc pas sortir manger avec elle tout de suite, elle l'avait distraitement suivie dans la cave avant de s'asseoir, sans mot dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Tilly ? Demanda Margot en laissant sa tâche en suspens.

La jeune femme leva les yeux et la regarda, le sourire triste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'embêtes ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec le Détective Rogers ? Votre cohabitation se passa mal ?

 _Peut-être était-ce juste un mauvais jour pour Tilly aujourd'hui_ , pensa Margot.

\- Oh, non, tout va bien de ce côté-là, la rassura Tilly, le regard maintenant vivifié. Le Détective Rogers est adorable avec moi, il n'entre pas dans la chambre qu'il m'a donnée sans frapper et vient même me récupérer le soir quand j'ai fini mon travail. Non, tout va bien avec lui, conlut-elle. Très bien même.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre t'as embêté depuis qu'on s'est vues hier alors ? Devina Margot.

Tilly ramena ses jambes à elle et appuya son menton sur un genou.

\- Il m'est arrivée une drôle de chose hier Targo, commença-t-elle à raconter, le regard triste à nouveau. Tu as entendu parler d'Eloïse Gardener ?

\- La femme de la secte ? Le Détective Weaver m'en a parlé quand maman a reçu des menaces du Tueur aux bonbons et qu'on s'est rendues au poste de police, confirma-t-elle quand Tilly opina à sa question. Pourquoi ?

\- Elle m'a approché hier après que tu sois retournée travailler. Elle voulait me parler.

L'inquiétude forma des plis sur le front de Margot.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Demanda Margot.

Car il semblerait bien que ce soit les propos de cette femme qui perturbe son amie.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle était ma mère, lâcha-t-elle en secouant la tête, déstabilisée. Mais c'est impossible, ajouta-t-elle en haussant la voix, et je le lui ai dit qu'elle était une menteuse ! Ou un monstre, si ce qu'elle dit est vrai.

\- Pourquoi venir à toi et te mentir ? Se risqua à demande la jeune West.

\- Ca j'en sais rien ! Cette femme me fait froid dans le dos…

Margot s'appuya sur le tonneau voisin et pressa le bras de Tilly pour lui montrer son soutien.

\- Elle m'a même demandé de lui pardonner ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Soit disant que ça m'aiderait à me sentir en paix et désirée, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'elle pour ça ! Le Détective Weaver veille sur toi, le Détective Rogers t'apprécie énormément et t'a même offert un toit et puis Sabine est ton amie en plus d'être ta patronne.

\- Exactement ce que je lui ai dit ! S'exclama Tilly.

\- Et puis Henry Mills, Jacinda et Roni t'aiment bien et puis tu m'as moi !

\- C'est vrai ! Répondit Tilly, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

La discussion sembla l'avoir rassurée car, malgré les objections de la barmaid, elle l'aida à ranger les quelques bouteilles restantes.

\- Dis, Targo, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix une minute plus tard, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « tu m'as moi » exactement ?

Margot posa doucement la dernière bouteille du carton sur l'étagère et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Eh bien, je veux dire que je suis ton amie, commença-t-elle, et que tu peux compter sur moi...

Elle dû humecter ses lèvres inhabituellement sèches avant de poursuivre :

\- Tu peux me faire confiance et je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin d'aide ou…

Margot se gratta la joue, cherchant ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire d'autre.

\- Ou si tu as besoin de conseils ou… tu peux aussi m'appeler si quelqu'un te cherche des ennuis ou que tu….

\- Ou si j'ai besoin de réconfort ? Proposa Tilly avec un petit sourire en s'approchant de Margot.

\- Euh oui… Eh bien, je suppose que oui… Bégaya cette dernière, totalement immobile, les yeux perdus dans le regard océan de la jeune femme blonde.

\- Tu supposes ou c'est sûr ? Demanda Tilly avec un sourire malicieux, s'approchant de plus en plus.

\- Certain, répondit Margot avec un peu plus d'aplomb que précédemment alors qu'elle-même approchait son visage de celui de Tilly.

La jeune West pencha la tête. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres. Margot posa sa main sur le bras de Tilly quand…

\- Tu en mets bien du temps à ranger ces bouteilles ! S'exclama une voix dans les escaliers.

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre : Margot, les joues en feu et Tilly, le sourire satisfait.

\- J'interromps quelque chose ? Demanda Roni, toute souriante, en voyant le visage rouge de sa protégée.

\- Non, non, je viens tout juste de terminer ! Tu viens Tilly ? Demanda Margot à son amie sans même attendre sa réponse. On va déjeuner ! A tout à l'heure Roni !

La jeune West monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, Tilly dans son sillage, laissant la propriétaire du bar seule dans la réserve.

Celle-ci secoua la tête de gauche à droite, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

 _Si j'étais arrivée cinq secondes plus tard…_ Pensa Roni en ricanant.


End file.
